1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a buttocks support to be used in conjunction with a kneeling attachment that has a platform on which a patient kneels with the torso positioned over one end of an operating table while the buttocks rest against the buttocks support. The invention concerns improvements in both the buttocks support and the platform.
2. Description of Related Art
For back surgery, especially involving the lumbar spine, an operating table may be fitted with a kneeling attachment that permits a patient to assume the prone sitting position on a platform with the torso positioned over one end of the table while the buttocks rest against a buttocks support. The buttocks support may be provided by a rigid U-shaped yoke having a padded seat carried by the crosspiece of the yoke, the arms of yoke being telescopically locked to opposite sides of the operating table. See, example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,619 (Ray et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,438 (Heffington); and a brochure entitled "Andrews Spinal Surgery Frame" of Orthopedic Systems, Inc., Hayward, Calif.
The buttocks support shown in the drawing of the Ray et al. patent is completely independent from the platform. Its U-shaped yoke is telescopically fastened directly to the operting table after a patient kneels on the platform and the height of the platform has been adjusted relative to the bed of the operating table. After the operation, the yoke is removed to permit the patient to dismount or be lifted from the platform. When the platform is detached from the operating table, the yoke and platform are handled separately upon being stored or otherwise removed from the vicinity of the operating table.
In the buttocks support shown in the drawing of the Ray et al. patent, each of the thigh-support cushions is formed with an off-center longitudinal bore, and a slit permits the cushion to be slipped onto an arm of the U-shaped yoke. After the cushion has been rotated in place to provide the desired thigh support, straps are tightened around the cushion to cause it to remain tightly in place. Some attendants have found it awkward to tighten the straps sufficiently to ensure against slippage.